goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron
''' Aaron '''is the main protagonist of the Aaron series who is created by BrandonTheMovieGuy aka Brandon Bott. He made his first appearance in the first episode of the series, "Aaron Cusses At the Teacher and Gets Grounded." He has a girlfriend named Maya and has a good amount of friends. He also has parents. Information Name: Aaron Petez/Pettis Current Age: 20 Date of Birth: July 31st, 1999 Zodiac Sign: Leo Voice: David Family: Mr. Petez (Voice: David, former voice: Diesel) Mrs. Petez (Voice: Kate, former voice: Kimberly, Jennifer) Ethnicity: Caucasian-American Extra information Favorite Colors: Green, Teal, Neon Green, Light Blue, Fire Red, Yellow, Red, Blue Favorite Food: Nacho chips, Potato chips, Fritos, Cheetos, Sun Chips, Tositos, and baked chips. Favorite Restaurants: McDonald's, Pizza Hut, Burger King, Taco Bell, KFC, Wendy's, Subway, Little Ceaser's Favorite Movie: Nickelodeon and Disney channel movies, Digimon The Movie, Pokemon Movies, Digimon movies, Pacific Rim, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, The Lego Movie, Big Hero 6, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Wreck-It Ralph, The Amazing Spider-Man, Dispicable Me, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Simpsons Movie, Phineas & Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Gi Joe: Rise of Cobra, The Incredibles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie, Fast & Furious, Beavis and Butt-head Do America, Drawn Together the Movie, Dumb & Dumber, The Mask, Freddy Kruger Movies, Horror Movies, Battleship, Power Rangers Movie. Favorite TV Shows: Disney XD shows, YTV shows, Nickelodeon shows, Kickin' It, Gi Joe, Transformers, Lab Rats, Pair of Kings, Crash and Bernstein, Zeke and Luther, Rocko's Modern Life, SpongeBob Squarepants, Phineas and Ferb, Rated A for Awesome, Kick Buttowski, American Dragon, Evan Stevens, Dexter (2006), Rocket Power, Digimon, Power Rangers, Beylade, Pokemon, Doraemon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The 7D, Camp Lakebottom, Regular Show, Sgt. Frog, Eureka 7, Powerpuff Girls, The Breadwinners, Marvin Marvin, Bleach, Space Dandy, Star Driver, Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragon Ball Z, Yo-Kai Watch, Martin Mystery, The Prince of Tennis, Jimmy Neutron, 6teen, Stoked, Skunk Fu, Caillou, Dora The Explorer, Dora And Friends: Into The City, Total Drama, Code Name: Kids Next Door, Top Gear, Doctor Who, The Boondocks, Robot Chicken, Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Transformers: Robots in Disguise, Iron Man Armored Adventure, MegaMan Starforce, One Piece, Fairy Tale, Tiger & Bunny, Machine Robo Rescue, Panty & Stocking, Mike Lu and Og, Laverne and Shirley, Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory, Family Matters, Step by Step, Blue Bloods, True Blood, Star Trek, Hot Wheels: Battleforce 5, Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Brickleberry, Bones, CSI, Mad Man, Game of Thrones, Family Guy, American Dad, Aquarion, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Drawn Together, Celibrity Death Match, Happy Tree Friends, Beavis & Butt-head, Goosebumps, China IL, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Hikaru no Go, Robotech, Sket Dance, Medabots, Max Steel, Slugterra, Team Hot Wheels, Super Robot Monkey TeamHyperforce Go!, Wander Over Yonder, Star Wars Rebles, Sym-Bionic Titan, What's with Andy, Darker than Black, Death Note, Parasyte, Dragonball Xenoverse and Other Shows. Favorite Animal: Snakes (like Anacondas, Vipers, Rattlesnakes, Death Adders, Reticulated Pythons, Tiger Snakes, Sea Snakes, Mambas, Taipans and Cobras), Giraffes, African Elephants, Crocodilians, Tigers, Bears, Walruses, Jaguars, male Platypuses, female Kangaroos, Wallabies, Dragon Favorite School Subjects: Art, Science, Physical Education Least Favorite School Subject: Algebra, Music Class, Math (sometimes) Likes: Art, Science, Physical Education, McDonald's, Snakes, Giraffes, Tigers, Boy Stuff, Burger King, XBOX, XBOX 360, XBOX One, Disney XD, PlayStation3, Video Games, Soccer, Basketball, YTV, Nickelodeon, Video Games, Wii, Wii U, Gamecube, Nintendo 64, PlayStation2, PlayStation4, PS Vita, Super Mario 64, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Banjo Kazooie, Donkey Kong 64, Diddy Kong Racing, Halo 5: Gaurdians, The ClueFinders, Minecraft, World of Warcraft, TV, Paintball, Laser Tag, Teenager Shows for Boys, Call of Duty, Territory War, Karate, Transformers, South Park, Family Guy, Megaman, Pokemon, Digimon, Doraemon, Vocaloid, Happy Wheels, Digimon Card Slash, A's on his tests, Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life, Phineas and Ferb, The Lego Movie, Big Hero 6, Legos, Star Trek. Dislikes: Baby shows, Pot Roast, Algebra, Teletubbies, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Rugrats, Pepper Ann, Recess, Wild Thornberrys, As Told by Ginger, Hey Arnold, KaBlam!, Go Diego Go!, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Driver Dan's Stoey Truck, WinX Club, Strawberry Shortcake, Sanjay and Craig, Fanboy and Chum Chum, The Breadwinners, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Lalaloopsy, PAW Patrol, Zack & Quack, Little Charmers, The Chica Show, Nina's World, Julius Jr., Lily's Driftwood Bay, Astroblast, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Ovide and the Gang, The Get-Along Gang, The Adventures of Little Koala, Maple Town, Pinwheel, Jay Jay the Jatplane, Maya the Bee, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, The Wiggles, Cyberchase, Arthur, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Night from Tommorowland, Whisker Haven, The Hoobs, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Tree Fu Tom, Mike the Knight, Barbie, Bindi the Jungle Girl, American Girl, Nick Jr, PBS Kids, PBS Kids Go!, Cbeebies, Fashion, Music Class, F's on his tests and getting groundedCategory:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pettis Family Category:Basketball Team Category:Troublemakers Category:Dora Gets Grounded The Movie Category:Superheroes Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldier Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Armored Soldier Category:Robotic Armor Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Disney fans Category:Disney XD Force Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Smart Characters Category:Nerds Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:8th grade Category:1999 Births Category:July Births Category:Male Characters Category:Boys Category:Doraemon fans Category:Phineas and Ferb Fan Category:Space Dandy Fan Category:One Piece Fan Category:China IL Fan Category:Futurama Fan Category:Toonami Fans Category:PBS kids haters Category:Former Troublemakers